The Quest for Xerneas
This is the scene, where our heroes, began searching to find Xerneas in ''Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie & The Cocoon of Destruction''.'' (Later our heroes began to search for Xerneas, all but Flurr, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy looking terrified) '''Seismo:' That's a strange forest here. Ash Ketchum: So this is the Allearth Forest. Clemont: It's hard to believe this entire area was destroyed. Emerl: It's more like completely destroyed. Gmerl: Ouch. That's painful how the forest is destroyed by that Legendary Pokemon. Henry Wong: Tell me about it. Tai Kamiya: Indeed, Maybe King Nixel did summoned Yveltal a Long time Ago. Agumon: Like King Nixel is the sworn enemy of Digimon and the Mixels. Torts: '''King Nixel is the Worst enemy of X and Y. '''Agumon: Maybe the Nixels would not able to find us here. Flurr: It did destroy the whole forest, just like Hiroshima is destroyed by a bomb in August 6, 1945. Daggett: Like a earthquake disaster in California that hits San Francisco back in 1906. Keswick: Also a Earthquake disaster in India that hits Nepal-Bihar back in 1934. Izzy Izumi: Or more like a hurricane hits Florida and it destroys the railroad train bridge that travels to key west back in 1935. Veemon: '''Indeed, It's like lots of Disasters Years ago. '''Davis Motomiya: '''Like a Earthquake, Hurricane and Tornado. '''Huey: Or it's more like Jurassic World is becomes an incident disaster. Dewie: Wait you mean the movie we watched, the park was destroyed by the hybrid dinosaur Indominus Rex? Louie: '''Yeah. It was destroying and kills anything for sport. '''Flain: Wow, that was a disaster, just like a twister. Kraw: Who can do such a thing? Zoe Orimoto: Like a Hurricane. Torts: Or a tornado. Jawg: Or maybe a volcano. Sonic: Or it's more like Chaos flooded the entire station square as Perfect Chaos. Tails: Yeah. J.P. Shibayama: This place is almost like the old abandonded visitor center. Takato Matsuki: The visitor center was in the first Jurassic Park movie. But later we see the visitor center is now super old abandoned and there's plants and vines everywhere outside and inside. Magnifo: '''Indeed, it's like the Jurassic Park the lost world. '''Glomp: '''Even Jurassic Park 3. '''Sora Takenouchi: The forest reminds me of Jurassic Park, we're being hunted by Meat-Eating Dinosaurs like Raptors. Biyomon: What are raptors? Izzy Izumi: Raptors is a short name for Velociraptors, not bird raptors, dinosaurs. They're pack hunters and they eat meat. Mordecai: Rigby, CJ, Eileen and I see that movie Jurassic World. It was pretty good epic dinosaur movie. Rigby: But it was so awesome! How the T-Rex and Blue the Raptor fight the hybrid dinosaur and gets eaten by a dinosaur that was in the water! Mordecai: Yeah! It is! T.K. Takaishi: Tell me about it! Matt Ishida: That part of the movie was the best! I will never forget the moment because that is my favorite part of the movie! Takuya Kanbara: Best Jurassic Park movie ever, baby! Mimi Tachikawa: When I see one of the scenes is where... Rigby: The lady, who was taking care of two boys was grabbed by a pteranodon and accidentally drop her into the water and was trying to catch her again but then another dinosaur pops out of the water and ate them both? Slumbo: You mean the Mosasaurus? Mimi Tachikawa: Oh yea, when I see that part of the scene I fainted. Joe Kido: I almost wet my pants when that dinosaur jumps out of the water and ate the lady and a pteranodon! Chomly: I almost had a heart attack when that thing eats them. Kraw: Or when Blue the raptor breaks the window in the truck trying to eat Claire. Henry Wong: That too. And Terriermon didn't get scared. Terriermon: Momentai. That was only a movie. Zorch: Every Jurassic Park movie, there's always an incident when dinosaurs breaks loose and attacks people. (We View a Scatterbug who was sitting in a tree and Serveal Spritzee Arrived) Dace: After many years, this ruined forest has come back to life. Shining Armor: Look at these Pokémon. Yoshi: This place is creepy. Mario: Yoshi, don't get scared, just keep searching. Shuff: '''I'm Feel scared. '''Max: Don't feel scared Shuff. Sam: We can continue find Xerneas then. Krader: Guys, Don't get scared, just find Xerneas. Seismo: Don't look so scared guys, We'll Find Xerneas if we might succeed. Gobba: Can we use the Cubit now? Kraw: Not yet, Gobba. Joe Kido: I don't think we can use it. Gobba: Should we use the Cubit now? Krader: No, No, Gobba! Izzy Izumi: Guys, Shimmer down now. Elsa: They're right, there's nothing to be afraid of. Kristoff: Even then, This place isn't scary. Mimi Tachikawa: Let's just keep searching until we find Xerneas then. Palmon: Look at those Pokémon! (We See Combee, Oddish, Foongus, Amoonguss, Skiddo, Zigzagoon, Linoone and Gogoat) Dace: Some even say that Yveltal caused the forest's destruction in order to awaken and invigorate the forest's vitality. Lunk: The place is scary like skull or bones. Olaf: I Don't have a skull, or bones. Coco: It's almost like a haunted tour on halloween. Teslo: You can say that again. Finn the Human: Dude this place reminds me of a horror movie. Jake and I watched during Halloween. Jake the Dog: When I watched that movie. That will give me nightmares. Norbert: That's Spooky. XJ-1: I'm kinda Scared. XJ-6: '''Come on, let's go search for Xerneas. '''Anna: Wow, this place gives me the creeps. Fluttershy: I think I might be scared of that place. Rainbow Dash: That forest does not scared me like that. Because finding Xerneas is very important. Twilight Sparkle: I hear this, Now the Forest's Are lurking into Danger, We might able to find Xerneas. Thomas the Tank Engine: '''Hopefully, This isn't scary for all of us, because of the allearth forest. '''Sticks the Badger: We'll that's okay. Amy Rose: '''Maybe, this isn't scary. '''Hawkmon: '''Yolei, Do you think we are Scared of this place? '''Yolei Inoue: Don't be Frightened, I know will find it. (Sandshrew, Sandslash and Starly appears) Rigby: I think something has told me, where to see Xerneas. Clemont: I guess it's possible that such total destruction could be a part of the balance of nature. Ash Ketchum: The balance of nature? Mordecai: What is the balance of nature? Clemont: You could say that it's like a rule, A rule that governs both life and destruction. Blossom: I never knew that. Bubbles: Same here. Buttercup: Me too. Double-D: I've learn balance of nature before. Eddy: '''By the way where's Ed? '''Ed: (Holding two leafs to act like a frilled lizard And Laughing) I'm a Pokémon. Flurr: Uh, that's a lizard and dragon, stop teasing me. Slumbo: '''Flurr, why don't we just stop teasing, and find Xerneas, it's the only way remember? '''Lunk: Yea, just let Ed have fun. Flurr: '''Yes, i know. '''Krader: '''Let's continue searching for Xerneas. '''Glomp: '''Right then. '''Glurt: Let's just continue going. Applejack: You'll bet ya. Rarity: Let's just get going. Smitty: Right then. Dave: let's get us going. Knuckles: Let's go and continue searching then. Flain: '''Did I hear something? '''Renamon: I hear it too. Agumon: Same here. Dudley Puppy: I heard something, let's go. Gabumon: Xerneas is getting Closer. Emerl: Alright, let's go. (Meanwhile Team Rocket are on the Hot Air Balloon) James: Word has it this forest is forbidden to enter. Meowth: Yeah, but forbidden or not, Diancie's somewhere down there. Jessie: Right. After coming this far, there's no turning back. (Meanwhile the rest of the villains are seeing our heroes in a camera video) Adagio Dazzle: That's right, keep going. Aria Blaze: I Just know you'll get it. Francisco: That's Right Mixels, you're getting closer and closer. Major Nixel: Indeed, Now get going. Miss Power: Victory will be ours. The Butcher: You're Getting there. Zavok: Yeah, that's it. Red Psycho Ranger: Go on. Bowser: You can make it. Dr. Eggman: You're almost there. Miss Power: When you and Diancie found Xerneas. We'll capture you. Ollie: You're getting to see Xerneas for a while. Bird-Brain: Yes, Perfect timing. Sonata Dusk: She is going to be ours! Zach Varmitech: I'm going to be rich, when I have diamonds! (All of the rest of the villains laughing) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes